


We should be lovers

by Suga1Kookie2



Series: Good omens shorts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga1Kookie2/pseuds/Suga1Kookie2
Summary: Crowley wants to cut things off between them





	We should be lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a tiktok from @tiara_and_tea it was really cute.   
> Also the title isn't from a song called Jenny from Studio Killers.

"We should cut things off." That statement came unexpected for Aziraphale. He sure thought that Crowley would want to change things at their arrangement but to cut it off entirely?   
Aziraphale is heartbroken, he liked Crowley, a lot, and wanted to be friends at least but it seems like he's the only one of them two. 

He hopes sparks again as Crowley continues: "We can't be friends like that anymore, after all we've been through, we should be lovers instead."  
Aziraphale practically glows and thats just what Crowley wanted.


End file.
